Death of Helen
by Gemini15
Summary: It's now six years since the incident in Egypt, now everyone seem to have a good life except for Evy whose always thinking about why her sister killed herself. Until her son Alex brings home newspapers of people dying mysteriously in the same house Helen
1. Chapter 1

Dixie Enam Korley

September 12, 2005.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns'; they belong to Stephen Sommers.

**A/n**: Now this is the story you have all been waiting for, it's full of horror, suspense, and maybe a little romance but that doesn't put it down. So full of horror, you be at the edge of your seats…_I think._ Thanks for the reviews for 'Kidnapped'; I really appreciate them especially from **Krillball6 **and **Evelyn Carnarhan-O'Connell.** Thank you both.

So now sit back and relax and enjoy the horror coming for you, hope you all read and review please. (:

-Dixie

**Summary**: Six years has passed since the incident in Egypt, now Evy has a daughter with Ardeth and everyone seems to be fine. But what bothers Evy is about her older sister Helen's death which was reported to have been a suicide, Evy has questions in her mind of why her sister would kill herself until Alex comes back from school with newspapers for his homework assignment and all of them tell Evy her answer and she goes to the house her sister just moved in with her newly wedded husband Brendan who is now in a psychiatric ward.

**Death of Helen.**

By: Dixie Fran Korley

**PROLOGUE.**

Ireland, 1745

"Diana! Come down stairs this instant, your food is getting cold!" Mrs. Coleman called her daughter who was upstairs in her room writing in her diary.

"I'M COMING…_hag._" Diana shouted and whispered. She closed her diary and put it under her mattress. She got up indolently and walked down the stairs to meet her parents sitting at the table with her three older brothers.

"I'm here." Her mother pointed to the food opposite to her and Diana went to sit at her seat. The family was silent for a while until Mrs. Coleman then spoke something Diana didn't want to here.

"Now how do you feel being a lie again?" she asked glaring at Diana who glared at her back, the fifteen year old and the adult never got along.

"She was having some fun mother; she just made a fake rumor in the neighborhood!" One of Diana's older brothers Peter said." We were with her!"

"I know that, but she had started this. Twentieth rumor this year and she hasn't stopped!"

"Maybe because it's so boring in this place, you never allow us children to have a life! " Diana stood and ran upstairs into her bedroom, she was mad at her mother. She loved making her mother be wrong for once, Diana looked at her notebook lying on her table and smiled.

"I'll make a good rumor, horrifying. No one will know it's mine; it will be on the newspapers and mother will be so angry, she'll understand how I feel." Diana said to herself smirking.

Diana was a very spoilt girl emotionally, she loved attention. She stood up and went to the notebook and began writing.

"Now, a murder on the loose, He has to have a good ugly mask and a trench coat…no maybe a jacket and people will be able to see his dirty will unmade hair…gray and black.

He has to have a saw, and a knife with a large hammer with an axe, a dirty axe and blood all over it. He has to be wild; he has to have a thirst for killing a thirst he can't control." Diana began to write smirking as she wrote of her new character, instead on the legendary monsters which were spreading when she told little children. She sighed happily when she finished writing about her new character.

"Now, all I have to do is send it to the newspaper…I think I should name him 'Death'" She said.

The next day she snuck into one of her neighbor's house and he was a publisher, he was also very absent-minded so she had a good chance. She placed her summary on his desk and ran out of his house smirking.

"This is going to be big." She said running back to her house.

(Just to tell you, this is a quote I made, it goes like this: 'When a lie is made it backfires' I know it sounds dorky but that's all I could say.)

Diana woke up the next morning smiling; she walked downstairs after writing an entry in her diary about her plan, when she walked outside she could now here the rumors spreading, her story. She passed a lady who was talking to a man.

"Have you heard of 'Death'?"

"Yes, I heard a local girl was killed!" he whispered and Diana stopped walking and went to the man.

"Oh, you." He snarled.

"What girl?"

"Haven't you heard? A twenty year old was found stabbed to death in the woods." He yelled." She was killed by Death, well that's what the police say." He said.

Diana didn't say anything; she slowly walked away and then ran inside her room writing in her diary.

_Diary, I don't know. I made this up and a girl turns up dead, he's not real, I do not understand this..._

Diana saw her ink pot fell; she went down to get it and came back up now scared,

writing had appeared on her diary, she didn't remember writing it, it said:

_Hello._

She saw it now disappear and trembling she wrote back.

_Who is this?_

_Your creation…you know, it's not nice to lie all the time, maybe it might reflect on you. Just like now._

Diana began to cry and threw her diary in on her table back up until she reached the window which felt cold against her back, she didn't remember the weather being this cold. She slowly turned.

"AAAAAH!" she screamed.

England, 1910

Seven year old Evelyn Carnarhan laughed as she ran in the backyard of her mansion being chased by her eleven year old brother Jonathan. The two were so close, they were sad that five months ago Helen had left them with her new husband Brendan into a new home but they were fine a week later when their sister wrote to them, they were very happy, thought Helen had abandoned them but she didn't. They received mails from her every time; Jonathan finally caught Evy and laughed as they fell on the green grass. Police had come inside their home so they were sent outside.

"That was fun!" Evy laughed accompanied by Jonathan, they lay on the ground in silence looking up at the blue sky.

"Jonathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Helen will ever visit us…I miss her." Evy said sadly.

"She will, she'll never forget us."

"Sure?"

"Of course, well she's old and married but that doesn't mean she'll leave us…she will never leave us."

"Yeah, she won't. She's a great sister you know."

"Yeah, now you're making me start to miss her." They both laughed and stopped sighing and looking up at the sky. And then they suddenly heard screaming and crying, Jonathan and Evy quickly stood up running inside the mansion, they went in the living room now seeing their parents in each other's arms.

"NO SHE CAN'T KILL HERSELF, SHE NEVER WOULD KILL HERSELF." Mrs. Carnarhan screamed crying.

Her husband comforted her; the two children had just learned that their beloved older sister Helen was dead: she had committed suicide. Jonathan had cried in his room but Evy didn't, she felt grief but she didn't shed a tear. She would eat for two days or sleep, on the day on her sister's funeral Evy looked down at her sister's corpse. She was not peaceful, Evy could see it. She started to get the other people in line impatient; she looked at her sister who looked scared, her corpse. Evy saw the scars on her sister's neck, legs. Probably every where, Evy looked closely but was moved by her mother, she kept on looking back bewildered of what she saw.

"I know it hurts." Her mother hugged her sitting next to Jonathan and the Mr. Carnarhan.

Brendan has been sent into a psychiatric ward and both of Evy's parents had died a few years later. Her mother was sick and her father died in a car accident.

**Liked the first chapter, there will be more surprises next in the next chapter! Promise!**

**-Dixie**


	2. Chapter 2

September 16th, 2005

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns'; they belong to Stephen Sommers

**Author's Note**: Alright this is the second chapter of 'Death of Helen'; I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for the reviews. This involves another time of Evy and Jonathan as kids. It involves clues and you'll soon find out the outcome when I update the other chapters coming up…told you it would be suspense.

-Dixie

Summary: Sixteen year old Evy deals with the death of her sister and now her parents, she then starting noticing strange things happening around her.

**Death of Helen.**

**By: Dixie Fran Korley.**

**CHAPTER 1 **

Evy sat on her large bed in her room; she was hearing the crying noises of her brother. He was very devastated of his parents' death a week ago. She just sat on her bed, she was pale, motionless. She screamed covered her face in sadness and anger, starting to cry hard. Minutes later her brother came in now sitting next to her and hugging her as she cried in his cried. He wiped his tears realizing he can't cry all day, he has been ignoring his sister. She needed a guardian to take care of her, protect her, and comfort her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered kissing her long brown her.

They spent the night comforting each other in their home, now they were alone in their house. They were ordered to leave and go to a foster home, the next morning Evy and Jonathan already packed their things, the foster parents smiled at them. Jonathan held his sister's hand the whole time, telling her everything will be alright. Assuring her she would be safe since he was around her, and that he would never leave her. She smiled turning to him when they entered the car, it was a seven hour drive. Evy's head was on Jonathan's shoulder sleeping peacefully. They finally reached their new house; it was even bigger than their old one. Evy entered her new room which was already decorated; she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see it was her foster mother Miriam.

"I decorated it myself…do you like it?" she asked and Evy nodded smiling.

"I love it! It's beautiful!" Evy said making her foster mother smile.

They were very nice parents, Evy has been noticing the way her foster father was being so nice to her. She found it very frightening at times but she didn't tell her brother, she was doing well in school and was studying to be an Egyptologist. Her mother was an Egyptian and she never really knew a lot about her other heritage, Evy was in her room studying for her World History test tomorrow in school. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said, her foster father David entered smiling.

"Your brother and mother are out, why don't we go out for some fun?" Evy turned to him smiling.

"I'd love to…but I have a test tomorrow." She muttered, she noticed he was sweating." What's wrong?"

"Uh…nothing." He said, Evy went back on her studying and noticed he didn't leave.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no, I'm going." He smiled and was beginning to walk out. Evy looked back down on her book frightened a little, she noticed he wasn't moving and looked up.

"You're really beautiful…you know that?" he said, she gasped frozen. Now she was really scared, she saw him coming to her and she stood up backing away.

"You're scaring me." She said her back now on the wall, when he came she slid down running to the door and he grabbed her. She was screaming now.

Jonathan came back home which Miriam, they then heard a scream.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That was your sister!" they ran up the stairs running through the long hallway, Jonathan took a vase when he heard his sister's screaming; now it was muffled. He kicked the door open and was shocked when he saw his foster father on her. He smashed the vase on his head ignoring Miriam's screams. David got up, Evy cried when Miriam held her, she was frightened that she was almost taken by David.

David was sent to the police later on, Miriam had known this and he has been promising never to do it again. Evy and Jonathan were still with Miriam, they have gotten so close to each other. A month later, Evy was back on track in school, she had a lot of friends.

On a Thursday night she was in her room writing in her diary, about life and things until…her lamp starts to flicker, she put her main light on putting the lamp off. She then saw her main light starting to flicker, she looked up slowly sighing. Until she became scared, she saw a footprint and heard a sound accompanied by it, but it appeared on the ceiling. She couldn't move and saw the footprints going to the end and she saw her window was open! Her door open: it was Jonathan.

"Evy?"

"Yeah?"

"You heard something?" he asked. She quickly looked up seeing that the footprints were gone, she looked at him shaking her head slowly.

"No…I haven't." she said and he nodded.

"I thought I heard footsteps." He murmured going in the living room.

Evy looked back up seeing the footprints didn't appear, she was thinking it might be her hallucination.

"I'm just imagining things." She said to herself.

Since that day Evy tried to forget about it and it actually paid off, it was as if that she had lost her memory.

**Liked it? I hope you liked it. And to let you all know that this story involves a lot about Evy and Jonathan. The house that will be haunted and stuff will be located in Ireland. So stay tuned for the next chapter! That's when the story brgins.**

**-Dixie**


	3. Chapter 3

September 19, 2005

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns'.

**Author's Note**: Hey this is the third chapter of 'Death of Helen', I'm sorry I took so long because I had to do a fifteen page report about science…and the worst thing is that it's my freshman year! Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, this takes place in the future and the creepy things begin. Please **Read and Review. (:**

**Summary**: Six years later: Now Evy and Ardeth are now married and have three children (Alex including), but Evy still is being bothered by her sister's death until Alex gives her some old newspapers, but she also finds something shocking in there…read to find out!

**Death of Helen**

By: DKorley

**CHAPTER 3**

Izzy has gone back to Cairo and has married there; Jonathan had all his fortune up again for the sake of his family and had a big house of his own. Miranda and Allan graduated from school and got married. Evy and Ardeth were now married and have three kids to take care of now, Ardeth and Alex have become best friends: they train together and go out a lot. Helen is still torturing her big brother Alex, Evy had a third child and it was a boy she named Richard which is long for Rick. Alex and his friend Dawn were at the fountain talking. Evy was in the kitchen and Helen entered.

"Hey mum."

"Hello there." Helen sat on the chair and then began to snicker; Evy had known she might have seen Alex do something.

"What did he do this time?" she asked.

"You know, I've always thought Alex would never get a girl…" Evy gaped turning and seeing Helen nod.

"Yep, he's doing kissy face with Dawn." Helen sighed; there was silence for a moment." Mum when do I get a boyfriend, I can't wait any longer." She whined.

"Oh you can wait a lot longer missy." Evy laughed.

"No fair." Helen whined playfully.

"Yes fair." Evy went to her and tickled her, the two were very close. It reminded Evy of when she was with her mother. They stopped when they heard a noise…

"Oh no don't tell me he's at it again!" Evy and Helen ran in the living room seeing Ardeth covered in baby food and Rick laughing in his high chair. Evy and Helen laughed out loud and Ardeth wiped his face.

"This is not funny." He said smiling a bit." You feed him; he keeps on throwing the food at me."

"No you do it." Evy said laughing; he sighed and looked at Rick a little scared. Rick laughed quietly looking at his father.

"Just don't do that again." Ardeth muttered.

"Okay." The toddler said in his baby voice.

Alex came back in the house smiling; everyone looked at him while he went up the stairs. Ardeth looked at Evy.

"What's with him?"

"Well Helen has told me some news; I think he's got a girlfriend." Ardeth looked at Helen who nodded. Then he received a food shot from his son again.

"Let me feed him." Evy said.

Evy went to sit next to Ardeth and began feeding Rick; Helen went upstairs to Alex's room.

"What?" he asked.

"I saw you kiss Dawn." She said.

"So?"

"I never thought you would get a girl."

"I can get a girl, I'm popular in school!" he said sitting up from his bed.

"Yeah? What about that girl Lily who slapped you on the face." Helen smiled, she loved doing this.

"W-well…" Alex stopped; he came up with a good story to scare Helen. "Helen, remember that time you asked me why I put some of my things under the bed?"

"Yes…why?" Alex motioned her to come and sit next to him.

"Ever heard of the boogeyman?"

Evy and Ardeth jumped when Helen came down the stairs screaming, they soon shook their heads

When they heard Alex laughing behind. At night Evy sent her daughter and sons to sleep, she sighed smiling at Helen's sleepingface as she slept, she reminded Evy so much of her sister. She got up from Helen's bed and went to hers and Ardeth's room, she saw him fast asleep she then decided to change into her higtgown not knowing Ardeth was watching her. She slipped into bed with him and gasp a little when he had grabbed her waist pulling her close.

"Their sleeping?"

" It took a lot of hours sending Rick to sleep." she sighed and turned to him, they smiled at eachother lovingly and Ardeth tuck her wavy hair back kissing her then pulling back.

"Something's wrong?" he asked unexpectedly, Evy sighed looking at him sadly.

"It's just that...since my sister's death something has been troubling me a lot." She answered.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I remeber the police saying that she killed herself...she wouldn't do that, I mean me and Johnathan..all of us, we were so close. When something was bothering her she would always tell us. She wouldn't hesitate." Evy sighed sadly.

"Maybe she didn't kill herself." Ardeth said.

"What?" Ardeth sighed.

"Alex showed his homework to me...I think you should ask him tommorow." he said sternly.

"What does his homework have to do with Helen?" she asked confused.

"Alex was to do a report about some newspapers, old ones...I saw her name and I didn't read more. Because Rick is mention to have been in the same house she did live in." he said.

Evy gasped, shocked. She and Ardeth both slept peacefully, not knowing that Helen wasn't asleep.

Helen had woked up again from her sleep, she sighed happily when Alex admitted he was lying about the boogeyman story. She laid back on her pillow in the dark until she heard a sound. She looked around and jumped when she heard a familiar tune.

Her music box her father gave her was playing, she widened her eyes. She felt something crawling on the floor and slowly went and looked down from the edge of her bed: she was curious and she hated it. She had it from her mother, Helen gasped when she saw a black shade appearing from under her bed, she sat back at her pillow afraid. She stared at her music bow which was playing, and noticed a shadow appearing from behind rising up.

The next morning was Saturday, the Ardeth and the kids went out to the fountain splashing water at eachother and he was careful not to let Rick climb in. Helen has been acting strange lately, Evy noticed that, she never said a word at breakfast. Evy sighed looked at her sitting on the fountain edge looking blank, she was pale. Evy turn from the window and began reading the newspapers of Alex.

_1898_

_In Ireland a a deserted house was rebuilt, a wealthy family moved in to have a normal life until on April 22nd. Officers entered the home to find a grisly sight were all five family members were found killed, how? No one has found out, the victims were identified as Victoria Stefanosky who was 16 years of age, Stephan Stefanosky aged 44, Catherine Stefanosky 38, Harold Stefanosky 12, and a little girl by the name of Julia who has been suspected to have been strange during the days the family lived in the house. Only one survived by the name Cecilia who was 5 years old, she does not remember the incident that happened in the house._

Evy clamped her hand to her mouth as she read the othe newspapers which said the same things about the house. People died in there and no one found out, she stopped at Rick's( the other one) story and read:

_1912_

_Another death has been found at the house in Ireland, four family members were found dead in there. The only one who survived was eleven year old Richard O'connell who was found in the woods surrounding the house. He is now in the hospital not remebering anything about his family's death._

Evy had tears falling down her eyes, she stopped upon her sister's story and then slowly she read:

_1910_

_Sadly another death was found in the Ireland house, a nineteen year old girl by the name of Helen Carnarhan ws found dead. She was reported to have commited suicide when she was found in the closet of the home, her husband was devastated but told officers that she hadn't commited suicide. The house was haunted, it contained very terrifying things. He was quickly sent to a phychiatric ward days later when he had gotten worse._

Evy sobbed, Ardeth came in feeling guilty about latting her read those stories. He came and hugged her tightly with the children watching them, Alex carried his brother Rick and took Helen's hand and sent them upstairs to play a board game. Ardeth kissed Evy's forehea as she cried on him.

**Sorry I took long, a lot of homework. I hope you all forgive me and maybe this was long enoughas a token of apology. I hope you all will like it and review!**

** -Dixie**

_**

* * *

**_


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday, September 21, 2005

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns'.

**Author's Note**: Hey there! Here's chapter four of 'Death of Helen', I hope that you all will enjoy it very much and after this story I don't know maybe I'll make another Ardeth/Evy. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and thanks for the great reviews! Told you would find chapter three suspenseful, alright on with the story. And I'll try to make it longer.

-Dixie

**P.S**: Let me know in your reviews if it was longer enough kay? (: Like I said enjoy the show!

**Summary**: Evy decides to go to Ireland to the house her sister lived in in order to find out if she really didn't kill herself and because of that she gets into a fight for the first time with Ardeth. Meanwhile Helen has been acting very strange around everybody and tells her brother a secret...Read and find out!

**Death of Helen**

**By: DKorley.**

**CHAPTER 4**

It was Thursday, Evy felt better then. She might know that her sister didn't really kill herself but meanwhile Helen's silence towards everyone seems to bother Evy. Helen looked so pale, blank, she wouldn't eat. She wasn't the vibrant, talkative child anymore. After breakfast Ardeth and Alex went out for training with thier wooden swords, Rick was asleep in the living room where Evy was watching Helen draw in silence. Evy sighed, she was very uncomfortable with Helen's silence.

"Helen?" Evy called quietly.

"Hm." Helen answered, to Evy it felt like Helen was talking for the first time in her life. Evy shifted a bit looking at Helen.

"Something you want to talk about?"

"No." Helen said quietly drawing.

"You sure? Because you haven't been talking lately, I'm very worried about you." Evy said, her attention was now on her daugther's drawing: it was a house, a woman stood next to a man in front of the house. Both of them were smiling and putting their arms around each other, Evy smiled proud of her daugther's work but then something hit her. Evy's smile faded and looked closely at her daugther's drawing, the outfits the couples were wearing. They looked so familiar, she looked closely and widened her eyes.

"Helen?" she called.

"Mm-hm?"

"Did you drew this in your head or..."

"I just thought of it and drew it...actually I don't know why." Helen said quietly, Evy watched her pick another crayon coloring.

The outfits were the same as Helen and Brendan's when they moved into Ireland, Evy looked at Helen and noticed a brown handprint on her shoulder.

"Helen?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Where did you get that handprint?"

Helen looked over at her shoulder and looked up at Evy confused. "I don't see any handprint." she answered and continued to draw.

Evy looked at the other drawings, they were people, one person on each paper. And a circle of red behind them, Evy's eyes darted to Helen's drawing. She began to draw a face in the woods she drew; a girl's face. Evy figured she was hallucinating, she predicted it when her daugther had said she did not see any handprint on her shoulder. Rick woke up crying because he thought Evy had left him, Evy turned to his attention and smiled carrying him and sending him to the kitchen for his drink.

"We're back." Helen heard Alex and Ardeth enter, Evy came out of the kitchen with Rick who jumped out of her arms and ran to his father to hug him.

"How's my boy?" Ardeth asked looking at Rick who grinned.

"Good."

"Mum, you wouldn't believe it I beat Ardeth!" Alex said in truimph.

"Oh, you're now beating him now?"

"Yep, hey squirt." He then greeted his sister, mostly she greeted happily knowing he was just joking: it was like a nickname for 'Good Afternoon, or morning, etc. But she didn't take it so well.

"Don't you ever call me that you asshole!" she shouted.

"Helen!" Evy yelled, everyone saw Helen pick her drawings and go upstairs. Ardeth looked at Evy in question, Alex later went upstairs to apologize. Ardeth and Evy were in the kitchen while Rick was in the living room where they can clearly watch him: he was playing with his toys. Helen's sudden out burst was abnormal, Ardeth and Evy didn't talk.

"I'm worried about her Ardeth." Evy suddenly said, she covered her face beginning to cry. Ardeth came to her and hugged her then pulled back holding her arms.

"She's been silent these days, you should have seen her drawings!" she sobbed.

"Drawings?"

"Yes, she drew my sister and Brendan. In the same house they lived in, Helen has never seen a picture of them in front of the house before. There wasn't even a picture like that before, she also drew dead people. Children, adults...she knows something." Evy said sniffing.

"How can Helen have something to do with this?"

"Think of it Ardeth, she's drawing things she has never seen before. Horrible things." Evy said.

"You should have seen the first one she drew." he said.

"I thought you didn't know of the drawings?"

"I saw the first one she made on Saturday by the fountain, a boy with blond hair. Same features as Rick's( the older one) I wasn't aware of them until now." he said.

"Oh my God, I read the newspapers that Rick was in that house, his family died in there." Ardeth was shocked." Ardeth I have to go to Ireland." Evy simply said.

Alex went up to his sister's room after ruminating about the sudden out burst in the living room, he knocked on the door. There was no answer and the door was unlocked, he figured his sister was mad at him so he entered and gasped by the coldness in the room. He saw Helen drawing sitting on the floor and the windows were wide open: it was incredibly cold. In the morning it wasn't, it was just breezy, he didn't know that it would get this cold. And Helen was in her nightgown.

"Oh it's so cold in here, you'll freeze yourself!" he rushed to close the windows.

He turned to see Helen was still drawing, she looked more paler than yesterday." Helen I'm very sorry about what happened." he said. She was still drawing.

"I have a new friend." she then said quietly stopping and pressing the crayon's tip on the paper.

"What?"

"I have a new friend." she said again barely audible but Alex heard her.

"When did you meet her?" Suddenly he jumped when the door shut by itself and the little table moved in front of it.

"You shouldn't ask questions like that." Helen said and Alex looked down at her. She continued drawing.

"Why?" Helen stopped drawing and looked up at him, shockingly her eyes became gray.

"You will make her angry." she answered. Alex was afriad, he gulped and asked Helen:

"What's her name?"

"I don't know." she answered.

"You don't know?"

"..." she didn't answer, suddenly the chair moved and the door was still closed. Suddenly Helen did the unexpected...

"What's your name?" Alex looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm your brother Alex...is this a joke?" Helen broke the crayon.

"It's never a joke." she said in a different voice, a voice that was her own but not a kid's voice. Alex stepped back.

"Helen told me you were usually funny." Alex gaped quietly: this wasn't her sister." Better get your mum not to go to Ireland." she said smiling.

"Why?"

"That's for him to decide." the door flung opened.

And Alex yelled, it started to get warmer and the pale tone on Helen's skin disappeared a little. Alex watched her stand up and pass him going down the stairs, he followed her and he could hear yelling.

"Their arguing." he said. The two just stoor on the deck watching Rick stand looking at his parent argue.

"THAT'S NOT FOR YOU TO DECIDE! I HAVE TO GO THERE."

"AND KILL YOURSELF!" Ardeth shouted, he had to come up with something in order to not let Evy go. He thought the unthinkable." I am your husband and when I say 'Don't go' that is an order." he said sternly. Evy looked at him knowing that he didn't mean that.

"And I will not tolerate bei-"

"YOU'RE NOT STEPPING OUT OF THIS HOUSE" He shouted making Evy shocked, Rick began to cry and Evy rushed to him holding him close kissing his brown hair.

"I'm so sorry." Rick sniffed, it scared him to see an argument. Evy glared at Ardeth and went up the stairs.

"Evy, I didn't mean...Evy please." Ardeth begged but Evy went up the stairs and passed the two kids into the hallway straight to Rick's room.

Ardeth saw Alex and Helen who stared at him, he sighed and went to sit on the couch. This was his first fight with Evy and he felt such remorse for it, he heard the two kids walk away. Alex stopped Helen who looked at him...

"About him?" She was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were asking me what was my name and stuff." he tried to let her remember.

"Listen nutcase I didn't even asked you that...this is a joke right?" Nutcase was Alex's nickname just like 'squirt' for Helen.

"What about the drawings and when you called me the 'a' word?" he asked. She was confused, she was being vibrant again.

"What you nuts? You know I never use language and I suck at drawing." she said. Shockingly she was being her old self again. Alex figured she'll find out when she enters her room.

"Yeah...I'm a nutcase remember?" Helen punched him and he laughed nervously.

"You all right?"

"Uh...yeah." Alex said smiled nodding.

Evy sent Rick to sleep, she wiped her tears. How can Ardeth order her around like that? She sat on their bed covering her face crying, she wanted to find her sister's murderer and he dares keep her away from her. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said wiped her tears, she saw Ardeth come in and looked away.

"I just didn't want to lose you...you've read about the murders going on in there." he said.

"I want to find out what really happened, Ardeth. For the sake of my sister, I remeber seeing her corpse, she looked so frightened. She wasn't in peace, I have to let her rest!"

Ardeth came to sit next to her to put her arms around her but she moved." Evy...please." he pleaded.

"Leave Ardeth." she moved but he followed her movements and hugged her anyway, she pushed him he didn't budged. She relaxed into his arms, he pilled back and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back and they pulled back, Ardeth placed butterfly kisses on her lips, her chin. He placed his hands on her hips massaging them with soft strokes raising her skirt up so his hands were under holding her thighs and went their way up.( Sorry that's how far I can go.)

Johnathan sighed when Connor ran around the house, he was getting annoyed and bored. Sarah was in the kitchen and he caught Connor tickling him.

"Daddy stop." Connor laughed. Johnathan stopped patting his head.

"Why don't I show you how to play poker?"

"Oh no." Sarah walked in shaking her head.

"But he's old enough."

"He's a five-year-old."

"But that doesn't mean he'll gamble." Sarah sighed.

"Teach him chess."

"What? That's boring."

"He can't play poker now, he's too young to understand the game."

"I'm bored, he's lonely. Why don't we go out a little?"

"This late?"

"Yes, it will give us some fresh air and let him sleep." he said.

"Alright I will get my things." she went upstairs. Johnathan watched her go and turned to Connor.

"Let's play poker."

"Yeah."

Ardeth and Evy layed in eachother's arms, Ardeth wasn't planning to do this but he guess other things took over.

"You will go to Ireland." Evy turned to him.

"I understand. I guess I would have done the same thing." he said stroking her cheek." But I go with you." she smiled, he was so overprotective of her.

"That's settled then."

**Liked it? Hope it was long enough, more shocking surprises will come up.**

**-Dixie**


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday, September 24, 2005

**Disclaimer**:I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns'.

**Author's Note**: Hey there, sorry I took long. The school stress caught up after me, I hope that you enjoy this chapter more than the others. Also I'm think of another story with of course Evy and Ardeth. After I watched the 'Alexander' and 'Troy' by the great director Oliver Stone. I saw how intense and dramatizing they were and I really wanted to make a story like that. And I thought that maybe there were some history records about Nefertiri and the others because I saw in a book about the real Imotep. But it looks like there isn't so the story will be epic, full of warfare, drama, and of course romance. It's a story of forbidden love and war of course. The trailer will be at the end of this chapter, and the summary will be first. So again enjoy this chapter, this is when it gets very interesting.

**_-Dixie_**

Upcoming Story: Nefertiri was not known to be in the history records trough time, it is because of a war more greater than the Trojan War which is also not known. She was told the news that she will be marrying Imotep who is secretly having an affair, and his plan was to take the throne and kill Seti along with his children. But when Seti throws a party to invite the other Med-jai men who were secretly in the Athens many years ago before Set had found out and planned to make them into fighting for him, but that was made into a mistake which caused a war. This is the story of forbidden love, tragedy, warfare, and drama.

**Summary**: Evy and Ardeth tell their kids of the news about going to Ireland. But Alex doesn't say anything thinking what Helen said was a joke. Johnathan tries to stop them but Ardeth assures him she will be safe, they now head to Ireland in the house where Helen died.

**Death of Helen.**

By: DKorley

**CHAPTER 5**

Evy had quickly packed her things, it was morning and Ardeth and her planned to tell the kids about their trip to Ireland. They wanted to let the stay with Johnathan who might be very worried of this. The children woke up eating breakfast in the kitchen, Evy fixed Rick's breakfast feeding him. Ardeth sat next to Alex and Helen on the other side. He stared at Evy who nodded at him, meaning for him to break in the news.

"We'll be going to Ireland tomorrow." he said.

Alex suddenly gasped, he thought of his time with Helen last night. What she had said, but he was confused of when suddenly she came back into her normal self making it look as if it was a joke. He looked at Helen who smiled at Ardeth.

'It was a joke.' he thought smiling. He nodded at Evy smiling.

"We have to do some unfinished business over there so you will be staying with Uncle Jon." Evy said watching Helen: she was confused seeing Helen back into her normal self.

"Helen did you apologize to Alex?" she asked in a suspicious way.

"For what?"

"You call him the 'A' word when he greeted you with the name sqiurt, you mostly don't get angry that way."

"First he says that I have been drawing, second that I was saying wierd things. Now this?" she said, she gasped remembering the time in he bedroom. She got off her chair and ran up the stairs into her room and locked the door. Evy covered her face sighing.

"I'll go talk to her." she said in a low voice.

Evy got up and went up the stairs, Helen breathed hard sitting on her bed. She heard a knock on her door and found herself not answering.

"Go away." she said.

"Helen we need to talk, I'm really worried about you."

"GO AWAY!"

Evy covered her face sighing, she had to go to Ireland fast. She was afraid her daughter might be involved now. She went straight downstairs calling Jonathan. She looked at the others.

"Ardeth we have to go today." she said, he nodded telling Alex to get dressed and he went to drees Rick.

'Hello?' it was Sarah's voice.

'Sarah?"

'Oh Evy! It's great to here yor voice.'

'You too, I don't have much time. I have to send the kids to your place, me and Ardeth are going to Ireland for a while. And Helen is not feeling well, tell Jon that. I have to go now, I'll meet you there.'

'Alright I'll be waiting.'

'Thank you.' Evy hanged up, Alex came downstairs with Rick and some suitcases.

" He's trying to get her dressed...she's screaming." he said, Evy ran up the stairs and saw Helen's door open. She went inside hearing screaming, she saw him trying to put her jacket on while she thrashed on the bed. Evy went to her and Helen began crying, she hugged her mother tightly.

"I'm scared."

Evy looked at Ardeth hugging Helen close. "I don't want her to bother me anymore...don't go please." Helen cried again.

It was too emtional for Evy, she remembered when Helen got her first shot from the doctor as a baby. Whe she cried Evy cried, Evy felt two warms tears slid down her cheeks as she held Helen and kissed her forhead after she pulled back. She wiped Helen's tears looking at her.

"You will stay with Uncle for a while." She cupped her small cheeks.

"No..."

"No! Don't say anything, you will stay with him. Don't tell him why I'm going there for, it between both of us." Helen paused and nodded. Evy hugged her kissing her hair, they pulled back.

"No! Don't say a word. You will stay with him, understand?" Helen paused and nodded.

They hugged again, and Evy looked at Ardeth who still held Helen's jacket. He now understood what was going on, Evy took the jacket from him and put it on Helen who started to pack. Alex waited for them downstairs with Rick. They entered the car in silence, Ardeth drove while Evy held Helen putting her to sleep. They reached the Carnarhan Manor which belonged to Jonathan, they saw him and Sarah stand outside seeing them. Evy got out of the car with Helen sleeping in her arms, Rick fell asleep in Ardeth's arms. Jonathan looked worried, he went to Evy who gave Helen to Sarah.

"You're mad!" he whispered.

"No I'm not..."

"I have heard a lot of people die over there..you're putting yourself in danger!"

"Take care of them Jonathan."

"But you can't go to that place...please don't take that risk."

"Jonathan..." Ardeth interrupted. "I will make sure that doesn't happen. you've alway's known that I would protect her." Jonathan sighed nodding.

"I'm just wary of the matter...make sure she does not get hurt." he said sternly and Ardeth nodded.

"I will make sure of that." he said.

After they spent time in there for a few minutes the couple now headed to Ireland, Ardeth and Evy luckily caught a train and left. Jonathan had drove them there keeping their car safe, Evy sighed as she looked out the small window. She was scared but she wanted to find out what really happened to Helen, to make her rest in peace. She felt warm arms wrap around her and smiled turning to Ardeth who smiled back kissing her.

"Are you ready?" she paused and nodded.

"Yes...yes I am." she said quietly.

**Liked it? Hope you enjoyed it, now I remeber talking about a trailer here. Well here is the trailer about my new upcoming story. Just tell me in your reviews what you think about it. It's an epic and I'll definately try to make it longer..._hopefully._ So here is my new upcoming story, I need an idea for a title. I'm afraid my brain's gone out of ideas. _Enjoy the trailer._**

Oh and just to let you know, this is my first time making a trailer writing it. So I think maybe you will find it a little confusing...maybe I don't know.

Trailer

(Shows Nefertiri as a little girl of 9 years sitting on the bed with her mother Isis who is talking to her.)

"Never shall anyone control you."

"Why do you tell me this?"

(Next scene shows ten years later, Adrastos(Ardeth) who is 25 is being held by the hand by his friend Rufus who held it up and shouted to the warriors after Adrastos kills his opponent.)

"THE NEW LEADER OF THE MED-JAI!" And the crowd cheers yelling.

(A year later in a room, Rufus gives Adrastos a scroll.)

"The king of Egypt wishes to see us."

(Next scene shows the kingdom of Seti, then Adrastos and Rufus bowing to Seti who was sitting on his throne with Imotep next to him smirking.)

"Welcome...I never knew that there were Med-jai in the Athens."

(Next scene shows Adrastos and his men in a party and they begin to watch to women fight with daggers and sais. One woman falls and then removes her mask.)

"That is my daughter Nefertiri." Seti says in his ear.

(Next scene shows Adrastos and Nefertiri laying in eachother's arms.)

"Come with me."

_A love that started a war forgotten._

(Next scene shows warriors running to eachother colliding while they brutally fight with their swords and spears. Then Adrastos cupping Nefertiri's cheeks in the dark.)

"I will always love you."

(Music starts to play. (think of the backround music in an epic movie.) Seti shouts at Imotep.)

"I WANT HER HERE, I WANT TO KILL HER WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS!"

"That shall be arranged."

(Next scene shows warriors bringing up their bows and shooting the other warrior's on the other side. Next scene shows a newborn baby.)

_A masterpiece by Dixie Korley._

( Next scene shows Seti yelling in combat putting his sword forward, the warriors fight at his yell.)

_Coming soon on what do you think of it? Tell me in your reviews okay? _

**-Dixie**


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday, September 25, 2005

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns'

**Author's Note**: I wanted to tell you first about my upcoming story, and I still can't get a title for it. But since it's an epic I want to make it rated R. It will be rated R for violence and more if you know what I mean. I figured since I going to make this a masterpiece I should make it rated R. My brother writes on this site and he makes his stories rated R, and another reason is that I realized that there aren't any rated R for Evy/Ardeth fiction. So I figured I will be the first to do that, it needs some more ratings for real. Anyway this is the sixth chapter of 'Death of Helen', this chapter won't bring the horror so maybe I'll put it in the next chapter. I don't know, probably I'll but some horror in here. Bye!

-**Dixie**

**Summary**:Evy and Ardeth finally make it to Ireland and how shocked at how beautiful the house is, as they live in there Evy is beggining to think that the killings were just coincedences...or are they? Read and find out!

**Death of Helen.**

By:DKorley

**CHAPTER 6**

Evy and Ardeth had made it to Ireland, they were surprised at how busy the streets were. Ardeth had caught a driver to drive them to the house.

"Where to sir?"

"Venomong street." Ardeth said, the driver froze. Evy and Ardeth were confused on why the driver looked at them like that.

"Go already!" Ardeth said annoyed, Evy looked at him in surprise.

"Ardeth!" The driver drove, Ardeth had been acting strange now. It took two and a half hours to reach there, they had to drive on a road in the woods. The driver stopped and Evy gave him his pay thanking him smiling, he smiled back and the couple got off the car and the driver drove off. Evy gasped at the sight of the house: it was so beautiful even though it looked old. Ardeth had been quiet, both of them walked to the house and were surprised to see that the front door was unlocked. When they entered the furnitures were still inside, and different pictures. One picture was Brendan and Helen, Evy picked the picture smiling at how happy she was. She sighed looking at Brendan, he spent years in a phychiatric ward and she never contacted him.

"This is nice." Ardeth speaks for the first time, Evy ignored him reminding him of his sudden brusque behavior to the driver.

"I'm sorry...it just happened." he apologized.

"I know, it's just that..." she stopped.

"That what?"

"You haven't acted this way before." she said quietly but he heard it, he didn't speak. Both of them unpacked their things and found an old room for themselves. It seemed to be quiet, Evy tried to look for some clues leading to her sister. But everything seemed quiet and tranquil. And days passed, Evy was begining to think that the killing just happened. She still stayed at the house, she and Ardeth found their trip to be a honeymoon for them. And they sort out their relationship a little, Evy sighed as she read the newspaper in the living room. They wasn't any tevlevision in the house so she figured to read a little.

"I'm bored." she muttered.

Ardeth was upstairs and she heard a crash in the kitchen, Evy quickly got up and ran in the kitchen. She saw the glass on the counter had fallen and it contained some water inside.

"That's strange." she sighed picking the glasses up. She picked them up one by one until she felt something behind her, she was afriad now and turned quickly: but nothing was there. She turned to the glasses for a few minutes until she heard footsteps running in the hallway, she dropped the glass pieces and looked back.

"Ardeth is that you?" she called but no answer.

She saw on the kitchen floor red blood layed accompanied by footsteps: small footsteps. She walked slowly into the hallway afriad. She walked slowly through the hallway seeing footprints, they lead her into a closed door. She has never seen this door, she heard a child's crying. She opened the door, it was a bathroom. She saw a tub full of blood and she clamped her mouth when she saw a girl inside crying. Her hair was drenched with blood but her head was low and she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" Evy rushed to her trying to pull her head up, the girl did quickly showing a grotesque looking face which was sliced. Evy screamed backing away, suddenly the girl disappeared.

The bathroom was clean, Ardeth rushed in." I heard screaming...are you alright?" he asked frantically. Evy saw the tub was not filled with blood, and the girl was gone.

"Um yes...I slipped." she said getting up.

Helen sat on her guest bed, her door was closed again. But she didn't close it, she was afraid crying. She heard her music box starting to play again and the shadow from under her bed started to appear again. There was banging on her door and she ignored it because she wouldn't let her open the door. She was trapped, the lights start to flicker and she got up finally and banged on the door.

"HELP!" she screamed.

Sara looked at Jonathan and he started to kick the door, the more screaming he heard the more he was worried. Suddenly Alex comes scaring the both of them and he bangs on the door looking like a mad man.

"Alex stop! You're making her afraid." Jonathan yelled.

Alex didn't listen, he banged the door more and more and Helen's screams increased. Jonathan saw Rick was behind him confused about the whole thing. Alex's eye pupils were gone and he banged the door harder and louder that it started to break. Finally the lights stop to flicker, and the door crept open. Helen stood there crying and Alex's eye pupils were back.

"What happened?" he asked.

Jonathan stared at him and then Sarah picked Helen up, she grew even more paler and there were dark circles around her eyes. Sarah carried her down the stairs and the telephone ranged. Jonathan picked the toddler up and went down the stairs telling Sarah he would pick it.

'Hello?'

He heard laughing, he looked at the phone cord plug: it was off. It was a girl's laugh.' Who is this?' he asked quietly.

'We're watching you.' she whispers.

He hangs up the phone fast, everyone looks at him.

"We have to go to sleep now." he said as if nothing was wrong, everyone went into their rooms. Helen slept with Sarah while Jonathan was sleeping in one of the guest rooms. As the night passed, in the living room someone hummed a song sitting on a piano. It was a girl.

**Liked it? Hope you review! Next chapter will be coming soon I promise.**

**-Dixie.**


	7. Chapter 7

Monday, September 26, 2005

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns'.

**Author's Note**: Here's the seventh chapter of 'Death of Helen'. And I'm adding a few unwanted traits to Isis: my character in my upcoming story as Nefertiri's mother. She is going to be sort of strict and all, not bad. Anyway Helen (the little one) will play a major part in this story considering the fact that she is...opps can't say that. You gotta read it. Hehehehe I'm so evil aren't I, anyway I hope you enjoy this fic and please Read and Review!

-Dixie

**Summary**: Evy tries to forget the incident that happened in the bathroom, she wants to believe it is all an hallucination. But she begins to find clues in the house and some clues on the unexpected. Helen begins to get worse and is sent to a phychiatric ward.

**Death of Helen.**

By: DKorley.

**CHAPTER 7**

Evy sighed as she read the newspaper drinking her coffee, she was so puzzled by what she had seen two days ago. The bloody girl in the bath tub, what did it all mean? She wanted to believe that all this was her imagination, she believed later on. Since that incident nothing has happened, Evy smiled suddenly.

"Yes...just my imagination." she assured herself. Ardeth came down greeting her and giving her a kiss on the lips. He pulled back but she never let go. Finally she did.

"Well that was unexpected." he smiled and she squealed when he carried her up and went up the stairs.

Alex sighed, he was very tired and was bored, he went to his sister's room. He hasn't seen her for two days because she had been locked up in her room and he was beginning to worry about her, since that incident she was barely seen. He knocked on the door but no answer, he touched the doorknob.

"Argh!" he yelled.

The door was so cold that it hurt, he banged on the door now frightened of his sister. Surprisedly the door crept open a little, Alex gasped hearing another girl's voice.

_Itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout_

_Down came the rain and washed the spider out_

_Out came the sun and..._

Alex pushed the door opened wrapping himself out the unbearable cold; it hurt. He saw in shock his sister drawing and she was in a thing night gown!

"Helen!" he froze when she stopped drawing and singing.

"She is not here." she herself said that.

Alex saw her head was low and took all his courage." WHERE IS SHE!" He yelled, he could here Jonathan coming upstairs.

"What the bloody hell is going up there?" he heard Jonathan asked.

"You should have listened Alex." she said, Helen was so pale as the snow. Her vein showed, they were blue.

"What..." he got quiet, Johnathan was behind him watching in horror as Helen twitched. And then another voice came.

"YOU CAN'T HELP HER!" She shouted in another man's voice, it was a thick bold voice. Alex gasped when Jonathan went and grab her, she screamed with her eyes going pale and her hair was so drenched with sweat. Jonathan finally held her and carried her out looking at Alex.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm sending her to the phychiatric ward." he said simply.

"Uncle Jon!"

"NO BUTS, I'VE BEEN HAVING PHONE CALLS. She has gone insane, she's mentally ill. I am helping her!" he took the screaming Helen and Alex helped.

Evy laid on top of Ardeth smiling at him, their blanket covered their waist down and they were undressed. She twirled his hair.

"You're not my hairdresser are you?" he joked making Evy laugh kissing him passionately on the lips but it was short.

"I'm scared Ardeth." she said.

"Helen?"

"Yes...I don't know I didn't slip Ardeth." Ardeth stared at her with worry." I saw the tub filled with blood and a girl sitting in it. She showed her face and it was so..." she placed her head on his chest while he stroked her hair.

"Don't worry, Helen will be fine." he assured her and kissed her hair and both of them went to sleep.

Hours passed, Evy woke up and smiled seeing Ardeth asleep. She got up and dressed in one of his big shirts, she saw it was night ans wanted to look around the mansion a bit. She walked through the hallway turning almost all the lights on.

The was silence for a while, until she felt someone behind her. She quickly turned, she was scared. She saw the hallway was full of doors. She heard one close, and then the other, all of them closed one by one with such speed and they were all shut.

"Hallucination." she told herself, she gasped when one of the doors slowly crept open.

She hated the fact she was such a curious person, she walked away but stopped and turned. She headed to the opened door, she pushed it a little more and then turned on the lights. She smiled: it was a girl's room, she looked around and entered. The room had very rich funiture with the color burgendee.She jumped when the door closed behind her, she tried to open it but no use.

"Don't panic." she said to herself, she looked at the bed before her and saw an old black book before her: it was a diary.

"Oh my goodness." she went to pick it up and sat on the bed. She wiped the dust of it ans saw a writing on it: _Diana Cassandra McCleod._

Evy was surprised to see the book was still open, she found a pen inside and took it out then flipped to the first page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well everyone found out that I was making that stupid rumor up. I hate my mother, she wouldn't leave me alone. I'm thinking of a new rumor to make, a murderer by the name of 'Death'. He will have a jacket with an axe and all other type of bag things. I love doing this..sweet dreams._

_Love,_

_Diana_

Evy frowned, what kind of child was that? She sighed flipping to the next page were she saw dried blood. Evy covered her mouth and read:

_Diary I don't know, this girl turns up dead and..._

Evy knew the reason when she saw the dryed blood under the writing, she became scared when the pages flipped themselves into a blank page. She furrowed her eyebrows a bit and widened her eyes when a writing appeared...

_Hello Evelyn_

Evy was breathing hard, she looked at the pen in her right hand. She wrote back when the writing dissappeared.

_Who are you? How do you know my name?_

Her writing dissappeared and another form slowly.

_Your sister told me._

Evy smiled, this was the only thing that can tell her what happened to Helen. She wrote eager to know, she waited for minutes and she threw the book away in frustaration. She saw the door crept open and she quickly got out and got dressed.

'Brendan' the thought just crossed her mind, she went into the woods and made it into the busy streets. She caught a taxi and it was the same person.

"Hello there."

"Hello Miss..where to?" She tried to remember what the name of the phychiatric ward was.

"Do you have any phychiatric wards around here?"

"One only."

"Take me there please." she said. He drove, she sat back sighing. Maybe Brendan knows about the murder of her sister, she had remembered reading the newspaper about his problem.

**Liked it? Hope you review!**

**-Dixie**


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday, September 27, 2005.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns'.

**Quick Note Realization**: Did you know that the person who played the man in the bath tub in 'The Mummy Returns' was Stephen Sommers himself! And in the movie 'Van Helsing' , the child who played the vampire child while Anna was being saved by Gabriel was his eldest daughter! I just found out.

**Author's Note**: Well here is the eighth chapter of 'Death of Helen', I'm doing great in my new upcoming story. Hopefully it will get me a lot of reviews...anyway thanks for the reviews especially to Evelyn Carnarhan-O'connell and Lucky Fannah. Thank you so much for the reviews, I hope that you both will enjoy this chapter. This this going to get scarier I think. Alright like I said, this is the eighth chapter of 'Death of Helen' and enjoy!

**P.S**: Please read and review on how you think of it. (:

**Death of Helen.**

By: DKorley.

**CHAPTER 8**

Evy deeply smiling a bit, thanks to her skills as an Egyptologist she was able to find some clues about her sister. Evy was a little nervous about meeting Brendan again, she missed him a lot. She wondered what had become of him, she looked out the window seeing the beautiful buildings.

"Miss?"

Evy looked up at the driver smiling. "You can call me Evy...I apologize for my husband's rudeness earlier." She said, the driver smiled.

"That's all right...I'm Bradley."

"Bradley...a wonderful name."

"Thank you Mis-Evy." she smiled. "So why are you going to a phychiatric ward?"

"My brother in law, I haven't seen him in a long time." Evy answered.

"Oh, what's his name?"

"Brendan." the driver froze for a moment.

"Brendan Smith?" Evy was surprised for a moment.

"You knew him?"

"Yes, I was a little boy. He and his wife went to the house you were living in...I was shocked to hear he was in a hospital. He kept saying that his wife didn't kill herself." Evy smiled hoping that Bradley would get her answer.

"Did he say how my sister was killed?"

"No..the police wouldn't let him...sorry about your sister's death, she told me so much about you." he said and Evy sighed, nodding, she didn't care maybe Brendan would get her answer.

"I guess I was too late to meet you." he joked, Evy laughed.

They stopped in front of an immense building, she got out of the car thanking her new friend Bradley. She waved when he left and faced the building. She walked inside surprised of how white it was, she went to the counter.

"I would like to see Brendan Smith please?" the woman in front of her was surprised.

"You're his first visitor." she said, she gave Evy a paper to sign.

Evy wrote her signature and gave it to the woman smiling and thanking her, the woman gave her Brendan's room number. She told the doctors about directions and they told her to wait in a room. She was very vervous to see her brother in law again. She saw two men bringing a man in his early forties, she stood up smiling; it was Brendan. Brendan looked up at her confused, he sat across her.

"Don't tell me they brought another doctor." he said sarcastically, he was pale and still looked the sam he was except he was pale.

"Brendan it's me, Evy...Helen's little sister." she said, he widened his eyes smiling.

"Oh my God..you've grown a lot." he said, he now had an irish accent a little.

"And you..." he was the small kind man she meet years ago.

"Don't push it...you and the others haven't visit me." she sighed.

"Parents deceased...we had to move around a lot." he saddened.

"So sorry, how your brother?"

"Oh he's the same knuckle head." she answered making Brendan laugh. There was silence for a while.

"I've missed you a lot." she said, and he smiled.

"Me too, I can't believe I ended up here. I think that's what I get for not believing her." he said quietly, she held his hand.

"You're wrong, it just happened." she said and he shaked his head slowly.

"No...she told me on our second day in there about seeing things." Evy got curious.

"What kind of things?" He looked down.

"Horrifying things, seeing dead people...communicating in a diary." Evy's eyes widened, she was communicating in the diary also." She went inside a room, a girl's room. Found the diary and read, as she read a writing appeared and that was went it started." he began to let out tears slowly.

"I thought she was insane, we were arguing all the time. So I was mad and I left, next thing I come back home.I went inside and saw her, in the closet...she looked like she was stabbed and, I don't know. I cried calling the police and they took her, I tried my best to convince them that she was murdered. I told them everything she told me and now, here I am." he wiped his tears.

"It's alright."

Evy comforted him, they talked for hours until it was time for him to go back into his room. Evy got out of the building crying; she had to get proof for her sister and brother-in-law. She had to stop this, she remembered she left the house without telling Ardeth who might be worried sick for her. She caught a taxi and walked trough the woods seeing Ardeth shouting her name, he came to hug her and she hugged back.

"I forgot to tell you." she apologized.

"I was worried about you, you're alright?" he asked and she nodded.

They kissed eachother softly and entered the house.

Helen sat on her bed, her brother Alex sat across her watching her intently. Sarah was at home with the kids. Jonathan was with the doctor, Alex watched his sister who kept her head low and she grew more pale than ever. He remembered the incident in her bedroom, two different voices.

He saw Helen raise her head staring at him and she smiled; her eyes were still pale.

"She found the book." Alex looked at her very bewildered.

"What book?"

"My diary."

Alex knew she was talking about Evy, he saw her laugh and lay back in her bed. Helen then slept, Alex saw her skin tone coming up a little.

_Helen woke up in a forest, she was confused a little. She saw a lady who looked like her mom stand in the middle by a tree, she was very frightened and holding a kitchen knife. Helen saw her, she was pale and scared making her hair drenched in sweat. She was breathing hard, Helen gasped when she heard a voice._

_The woman screamed looking at Helen, Helen followed surprised that she was running fast. The woman tripped and fell a little then went back running through the woods. Helen followed her, the woman run into a big house and then went up the long stairs. Helen was confused, she wasn't the fast running type but she realized she was chasing the woman. The woman looked back screaming more and went of somewhere far away from Helen. Helen didn't want to look for her but she felt a force making her, she looked around seeing the woman wasn't anywhere until she looked at a closet and Helen placed her hand on the door, she felt taller and she saw an axe in her other hand. The force grew stronger and Helen gasped, she didn't hear her voice. Helen broke the door and the last thing she saw was the woman screaming._

Alex jumped two hours later when Helen woke up screaming, he covered his sister's mouth and she calmed down.

"Do you want them to give you shots!" he whispered.

Alex didn't want to tell Helen why she was in a hospital, he listened to her words of a nightmare she had. Johnathan came inside with a phychiatrist who questioned Helen and let her go thinking Jonathan was making a mistake.

**Liked it? Next chapter you'll find out what really happened to Helen, I think this is getting better.**

**-Dixie**


	9. Chapter 9

Thursday, September 29, 2005

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns'; they belong to Stephen Sommers.

**Author's Note**: Sorry I took long, I just finish the first chapter of my upcoming story 'A Love That Started War', hope you enjoy this chapter of 'Death of Helen' an maybe I will make it long, there might be a chance that it might be a little short because I have to do some chores next. But anyway for you guys I will make it longer, thanks for the wonderful revies and please Read and Review, this chapter will bring out the answers to your questions.

-Dixie

**Summary**: Evy communicates more in the diary and it tell her a shocking answer to her questions, meanwhil Helen tells Alex about her dream and Alex see the whole story through her...opps can't tell you, you gotta read and find out! And this is the last chapter, thanks again for the reviews.

**Death of Helen**

By: DKorley

**CHAPTER 9**

Helen sat on Alex's guestroom bed telling her brother about her dream she had in the phychiatric ward, Alex listened closely. Jonathan was in the living reading the newspaper with Rick and Connor playing on the floor, Sarah was in the kitchen.

"And I saw this lady, and she looked a lot like mum! She saw me and screamed, Alex I didn't want to follow her in my dream but something force me to. I remember looking at my hand and it wasn't my hand." Helen said, Alex sat on the floor furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"I think that's the story." he said.

"Of what?"

"Think of it, a lady who looks alot like mum...your hand not being yours. That was how Aunt Helen died." he said.

"Who's Aunt Helen?"

"She was the person you kept on drawing in your pictures, she was our aunt. She died when mum was seven."

"I told you I never knew how to draw..." Alex got up and went out, Helen followed him. He entered her room and started to search in her things. He looked inside a drawer and took a thick stack of papers out, he pulled a confused Helen into his room and locked the door. Helen was confused, he laid out the picture of dead people, a house she kept on drawing. There was another thick stack of papers.

"What's this?" she asked, some of the papers where different parts of a body and different parts of a house. Alex realized what this was.

"You made a puzzle Helen, I think the girl who controlled you did clues." he suspected that when Helen was acting strange, it wasn't her...it was someone else.

Evy woke up, she found herself in her husband's arms and smiled. She remembered Brendan's words and got up kissing him on the cheek. She saw on the clock was very early in the morning; about 3 o'clock. She went through the hallway and downstairs into the living room. She saw the long hallway again and went into the room of the diary which was still in the place she threw it.

"This should give me and answer." she said.

She took the book and sat on the bed turning the old dusty lamp on, she took the diary's pen and began to write...

_hello? are you there?_

She waited patiently until she recieved an answer._ I'm here._ Evy smiled and then wrote, she did and saw it dissapear.

_I need you to tell me how my sister died...please, I need your help._

Minutes passed, and Evy finally gave up. She was about to throw the book away again until she got an answer which confused her.

_Helen is dead._

She chuckled a bit, thinking the diary or whoever wasn't getting her. When she was about to write again, in the middle of her writing it disappeared suddenly.

_I chopped her up, still she didn't have a breath on her. Starting from beginning, I'll make a list..._

_Victoria_

_Stephan _

_Catherine _

_Harold_

_Julia_

_Jake_

_Susan_

_Jerry_

_Lydia_

_and Helen, then I'm saving you...**for last.**_

Evy threw the diary away and got up, she jumped when she heard a noise. She opened the door and started to run, the lights started to flicker and then they shut off. Evy whimpered going up the long stairs, she finally made it to her room and saw Ardeth still sleeping. She shook him to wake him up.

"Ardeth...ARDETH!" He shot up, he held her shoulders trying to calm her.

"What is it?"

"I knew how she died, we have to go home now!"

"Wha.." they got quiet when they heard a crash downstairs.

Alex and Helen kept on looking for the pieces and placed them together trying to finish the puzzle, the picture was becoming a little clear. And it was beginning to look familiar, they finally finished shocked at the picture.

"Oh no." Alex said quietly; it was Evy and Ardeth standing in front of a house. Alex looked closely at the picture looking for more clues; he found one.

"Helen."

"What?"

"Look at that tree." she did but looked back at him.

"I don't see anything..."

"Look closely!" he said, she did trying her best to look closely until she saw what her brother meant. There was someone in a black jacket with a grotesque mask made out of dry dirty paper as if it was patched to the face, the person had an axe which Helen remebered herself in her dream holding it.

"I think I was that man in my dream." she said quiet, they looked at eachother; their parents were in big danger.

Evy and Ardeth ran trough the hallway, they reached the door which was open and then in a swift move it shut itself, the windows sealed down and its curtains moved to cover it; there was darkness. Evy held on to Ardeth, she heard footsteps running around.

The rain began to fall, there was complete silence except of the noise being made by the rain. Thunders began to hit, Evy still held on to Ardeth and slowly heard faint footsteps heading towards them. She turned to look at the long hallway and when the light of a thunder came...she saw a person with an ugly mast; dirty papers looked as if they were patched to the person's face. But what scared her the most is the weapons the stranger had; an axe, a hammer, a saw, with a knife.

"Ardeth."

"Yes."

"Look at my direction." he did and when another thunder hit, under its light he could see what Evy saw.

"What the hell is that?" he asked quietly; the stranger started running towards them. Evy screamed and Ardeth pulled her to run. They tried to open the windows and doors but it was no use, the stranger was getting closer running like some madman just to kill them both.

"Evy go!" Ardeth stayed back.

"Bu-"

"GO!" She did, Ardeth tried to fight the killer but the killer just passed him; he was going after Evy! Ardeth run after him.

Evy ran through the long hallway hearing running behind her, she looked back and saw him chasing her. She screamed going through a door, she saw a small trap door and went inside the trap door, she found herself in a big dugeon. Crying in fear as she went down the stony steps with each torch on the wall lighting up, she heard the trap door break behind her and she screamed. She hid behind a door she found catching her breath, she sat hearing him walk slowly around.

She sighed quietly in relieve not hearing him anymore, she smiled and then it faded when she heard something quiet odd. As if the walk was cracking, she looked striaght at the small hole in front of her, she didn't know it was there. A pale hand appeared and then another one, drenched hair then came out, it was the girl in the bath tub Evy saw. She screamed when she saw a little girl next to her, and she started backing away until she fell. She got back up seeing that they were gone and kept on running to anywhere that might lead outside, she heard him running.

She screamed still running when she kept on seeing those dead people, the girl who came out of the hole crawled on the ceiling slowly after Evy. Evy saw a small window with drops of rain on it, she broke the window hard with her hand which started to bleed pretty badly and looked back; he was so close. She struggled to get up by jumping, she cried when he came closer and finally reached the small window, she let herself trough and touched the muddy grass, she was covered in mud. She screamed when she felt a gloved hand on her ankle, he pulled her with such strength that her leg was scratched through the broken glass, she screamed in pain when she felt the saw he had slicing her ankle; she finally pulled her ankle and began to run as fast as she could.

Ardeth searched everywhere for Evy until he heard her screaming voice, he looked outside and saw her. He took a chair and tried to break the window but somehow it didn't break. He guessed when it shut by itself it held a power to be a little less brittle. He started to hear noises and he looked back seeing a pale girl in a nightgown crawling to his direction, he hit the glass harder and she came closer. He used all his strength and finally did gettting out. He climbed down and saw Evy running with the killer running after her.

"EVY!"

Alex and Helen had told Jonathan about Evy and Ardeth being in danger, Jonathan believed them because they spoke of Evy in danger. And he wasn't sure at first, they entered the car with Sarah and the two boys stayed behind.

"We have to get ther fast." Jonathan said." Buckle up."

Tey drove off, praying hopefully that they would reach Ireland which was hours away in time. Meanwhile Evy run as fast as she could, her lacerations slowed her down. She looked back and kept on running seeing the killer closer to her, the killer finally pinned her down and began pulling her back by the two legs.

"ARDETH!" She screamed.

The killer stopped looking down at her, Evy looked through the mask behind the two holes looking for eyes; but they were none. The killer took out the dried blood axe and raised it making Evy scream...just when the killer was about to kill her Ardeth knocked him down. He pulled his weak wife up hugging her and then kissing her, the killer started to stand up.

"Go and call the police..I'll be alright." he told her, she nodded believing him and went on up.

Ardeth took a thick stick from the low branches of the large tree, the killer took out his axe and swung it at Ardeth who dodged it. Evy ignored the images she saw on the way, they were all the people who died at the hands of the stranger who almost killed her, Evy even saw her sister. She reached the city, going to a woman she saw

"Please I need help..I need the police, my husband is in trouble." the woman did quickly horrified by Evy's lacerations.

The police came minutes later, Ardeth managed to take the axe and took of the head, but no one was behind the mask. Ardeth stopped and saw the clothes slowly going down, he saw a girl appeared behind him.

"I started all this, thank you." she was the same girl who was crawling to him but she stood and she wasn't pale anymore. Ardeth nodded and she disappeared.

He heard the policemen coming down, he dropped the axe when he saw Evy behind one of them cevered with a blanket. She ran to him hugging him and crying...

"I'm so sorry, I got you into this."

"No don't" he hugged her harder and kissed her deeply.

Jonathan and the others came minutes after, Evy and Ardeth realized them with the killer and everything took hours. The policemen burned the house down later on; no one would be getting killed then. Evy and Ardeth were sent to the hospital, two weeks later they were able to leave to London.

**EPILOGUE**

Two years later since the incident in the home Helen died in, it wasn't a mystery now thanks the Evy. Evy smiled at Jonathan. They sat on the grass together in front of Helen's gravestone.

"Jonathan?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Helen is happy now?"

"Of course, you saved her." he touched her shoulder and she smiled. Brendan was now out of the phychiatric ward and was starting his life over again. Alex was now playing football and graduated into college at the age of seventeen, Helen started to go into drama school to be an actress. Rick started going to school, Connor was also joining his cousin in drama school. Sarah was still herself, she and Jonathan had time off to build up their relationship.

Evy and Jonathan stood up, Evy placed the large bundle of flowers on her sister's gravestone.

"I love you." she said brething the fresh air, Jonathan touched her shoulder and they left the cemetary. Evy also found the gravestone of Diana, the one who started this but never meant to.

**THE END.**

**Sorry the story ended sooner, but those were the ideas I had. But on my next story the story will be longer. I'm now updating it.**

**-Dixie**


End file.
